Love That I Found
by SweetAndInnocent791
Summary: Bella was enjoying her 17th birthday at a theme park when one of the rides changed her life forever. She does something the Volturi doesn't like... will the Cullens take her out of her misery?I suck at summaries,disclaimer on my profile! Don't sue me
1. Birthday Surprise

Love That I Found

CHAPTER 1: Birthday Surprise

I was 17 when it happened. It was my 17th birthday to be exact. I had a party at my house and we were all headed to a theme park. I didn't know which one it was because of course my mom and Phil wouldn't tell me. Phil was my step dad. My mom, Renee, and my dad, Charlie, divorced just after I was born. I sometimes got really sick of my mom's surprises, not because they were unpleasant in any way, but because most things we did in our 'Family Time' was a surprise to me.

I was always happy with what we did, but now I found out that after my 17th birthday I would go to forks to live with my dad I didn't know what to think. It didn't bother me much anymore because I've had a lot of time to think about it, but I think this was mostly because it was my birthday and this was my special day and nothing was going to upset me. We got there faster than I thought. Then I realised

"You will not believe how hard it was for us to keep this from you!" my friend Grace said bouncing up and down. She was the one always exited and cheery. There was an agreeing echo from my friends: Jemima, Phoebe, Jade, Kayla and Marta.

"You knew?!" I said with fake surprise in my voice, knowing they must have. My mom needed other parents' permission to take their children to a...terrifying theme park? Yes, I guess you can call it that. Although you can't really call us children.

"Of course we knew! And we were asked to keep this from you! It was awful." Kayla moaned. "You have no idea how hard it is keeping something as big as this away from you when we could barely stop talking about it between ourselves!" she added.

"I'll have to talk to my parents about that, I can imagine now the pain you must have gone through," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but they can be a real pain you know," my older brother popped out of nowhere.

"Emmett! Your back! I missed you so much!" I said and hugged him, he was unusually cold.

"I wouldn't miss my little sister's birthday for anything,"

"Do mom and Phil know?"

"Yeah, I told them... I'm staying for a week then going back to my fiancé," he said.

"You're engaged?! To Rosalie? This is so awesome!"

"She likes you too," he chuckled.

"Girls, boy, me and Phil will be back to pick you up in a few hours. Here's some money if you get hungry," my mom said and gave me the money. "Don't get you into any trouble okay?" she said and smiled.

"Thanks mom, and when do we ever get into trouble with Emmett around?"

"You know what I mean, right, bye girls have a nice time," she said and kissed my head and dragged Phil away before he was able to say anything. I was sometimes annoyed when she acted all motherly all the time.

"Are you guys ready?" the woman in charge of the ride said. We just nodded and she lead us into a slightly darker room where there were about three boats lined up one behind the other. Then she simply pointed at the boats and let us decides who was in which. It was my birthday so I got to chose first. Maybe it didn't seem like a big thing to do but I thought it was. I thought carefully through my options, if I sat in the first boat then I would be the first one to experience the fear. I didn't want that. Never. The second boat looked like it was going to break apart any minute, so that was definitely a no-no. The last boat looked safe enough, and I would be the last to experience everything, I would probably see what happens so I would be able to prepare.

"I'll take the last one," I said and hopped to the last boat. The boat was tiny, there were only four seats so I couldn't sit with everyone I wanted but I guess that's life. After about two minutes everyone was seated and the boats moved forward. I didn't see how, but then guessed it was remote controlled. It seemed funny to me, because I couldn't help imagining a simple TV remote being in charge of a boat.

It got darker and darker until I couldn't see anything, I could only hear the heavy breathing of my friends and I could feel a warm hand holding mine. I was sure this was my friend so it didn't scare me, but the darkness did. Suddenly there was a single light somewhere far in the tunnel, I heard a laugh which sounded like the laugh of the Joker from Batman but we saw nothing else.

I heard footsteps and turned around but there was no other boats following and even if there was I doubted I would be able to see. It was still strange even if there was a boat following because there was no space to move around in it. I decided that it was my brain playing tricks on me because of the darkness.

We got close to the only light and I heard the first boat scream somewhere far away. Then it was quiet, but only for a moment because a few seconds later the second boat screamed. I knew it was our turn now, and I hated it. I kept looking forward and the next thing I knew there was three giant spiders in front of us hanging down from the ceiling somewhere. I didn't think that was scary, they would go back up any second now.

I counted to five and they were only about a meter away from the boat, and the spiders weren't going back up. Now we got closer I could see they were moving their legs and their eyes were red and following the boats movement. They were horrible! Finally they rose back up.

None of us screamed though. So why did the others scream? Maybe me and my three friends weren't easily scared? We were moving forward a bit faster now and I could see that there were coffins on both sides of the tunnel, I wondered where the light was coming from but then a figure jumped out. I could tell by its fangs and the blood dripping from them that it was a vampire.

I knew it wasn't real but it was very life like. At that we all screamed, one, because of how quick it jumped out, and two, because it was a vampire and the blood was dripping onto the tip of the boat now. In a flash the figure was gone. And it went on this way for the rest of the ride, all that time I was sure some-one was watching us, but when I looked around there was no-one there.

At the end of the ride we were in darkness again but this time I could see path or lights on the floor which we were obviously meant to follow to get out. And so we did, we got out of the boat I was the last one and I was afraid the boat might move with me in it so I jumped out. I heard footsteps again, but when I turned around there was no-one there. Again. So I turned back and realised that all my friends had already gone.

As I took my first step something hard and ice cold grabbed my hand and put something cold on my mouth so I couldn't scream. Was this part of the ride? I hoped so but I knew it couldn't be true. I was thrown back into the boat and I felt the boat move forward. Where were they taking me? What did they want? My eyes were watering, I wanted to scream but the hand over my mouth was too hard and strong to be moved by me. Suddenly I was thrown out of the boat and onto the ground. It was still dark so I had no idea what was happening, then I heard voices.

"We can't do it here! She won't know what to do!" the first voice said.

"Well where do you think we should take her? Somewhere closer to humans?" the second voice replied sarcastically.

"No, I was just thinking the forest might be safer. So she won't kill everyone here!"

"Fine!" I felt the ground disappear from beneath me and I could tell I was being carried somewhere. I was moving fast, or at least the person carrying me was. I could see now that we were outside that the two men that were with me had red eyes, the man carrying me had his gingery hair that was tied back. He put me down on the grass, his had was cold hand was still covering my mouth.

"I hope you will like your new life," he said and there was a sudden pain in my neck. I wanted to scream but the hand over my mouth didn't let me. I felt like I was burning, could feel fire spreading up and down my body. There was another source of pain in my neck but this time in a different place. I felt like I was being stabbed and my skin was being ripped apart. I wanted to die. I couldn't even tell those people to kill me, the hand was no longer over my mouth but I couldn't scream or say anything. The pain was too strong. _Why don't they just kill me quickly?!_ I thought. And I meant it. I felt something cold on my hand and I could feel a cool breath on my cheek.

"My name is James. I am your creator," he chuckled. "When you wake up you will be in a forest, you will be thirsty for blood, because of that you might feel your throat hurting. Try not to kill too many people at once because the Volturi won't like it. Maybe I'll see you one day once you're a vampire, but for now good-bye," someone whispered in my ear.

What was he talking about? Thirsty for blood? Was he crazy? And what is the Volturi? I wanted to ask so many questions! I could feel my heart beating faster and faster, like it was going to jump out of me any second. Another source of pain on yet another place on my neck, this time it wasn't as painful since I was already starting to feel completely numb. I couldn't move my arms or legs; my heart was still beating faster, until suddenly it stopped.

My heart had stopped beating, and yet I was still alive.

And just like that everything went blank.


	2. New Beginning

**I hope you liked my first chapter! Did you think it was good or bad? Please review! **

CHAPTER 2: New Beginning

I don't know how long I lay there. Hours, days, weeks, months? It didn't matter because I wasn't in pain anymore. I opened my eyes, I was in a forest and James and his friend were nowhere to be seen. I stood up and looked down at myself, I was pale white and smooth, I touched my hair and it was also smooth and silky like, it was now straight, not messy as it should be.

My clothes were ripped and covered in dirt. I tried to look back on what happened but I could remember nothing except for the name James, and that he told me not to kill too many people. Then I felt a strange burning in my throat. Then I remembered: James said I would be thirsty and my throat would hurt. I knew then I would have to kill someone to feed. But I didn't know what to do! I didn't know how to. I was completely lost. I needed to find James and his friend.

I still remembered his scent and could still smell it faintly in the forest. I ran as fast as I could and realised I must be running faster than normal human speed. This is strange, I thought, my vision should have been blurred by now. I noticed my sight was so clear anyway, I could hear everything... I could even hear the worried voices of my friends!

This was weird; it looked like I was miles away from them, why could I hear them? I wanted to go back but I knew something would go very wrong if I did. I could smell James and his friend and after a few minutes I could smell there was someone else with them. The scent got clearer and clearer, after an hour I could hear voices.

"You know that if she kills someone in the public eye the Volturi will kill her and then you?" a woman's voice said.

"She didn't look stupid," I recognised the voice; it was the voice of the other man who was with James before. I ran faster, suddenly more eager to find them than before. I wondered what I was going to say. What was it that I wanted from them?

I looked down at myself, my black mini skirt and my black and pink tank top were covered in dirt, my stripy tights were ripped and showed my glowing white skin clearly. I quite liked the way they looked, I always did have a funky fashion, but then the fact I was covered in dirt wouldn't agree with my style. That was when I stopped.

I saw them all. There were three of them, two men and a woman. I could tell the one standing near to the woman was James, I could still remember his scent. The woman was staring at me with wild red eyes as if she was afraid and yet someone who would like to murder me. Her bright red hair was blowing in the wind which made her look even more wild and dangerous, she couldn't hurt me, and James wouldn't let her. Right?

The woman really looked like she was going to rip my head off. The other man on the other hand looked very apologetic, like he was blaming himself for doing something. But then I guess he did also bite me a few hours ago and turned me into a vampire. His hair was black and long enough to reach his shoulders, he gave me a quick smile which I returned.

"Ah, we meet again," James chuckled. I stood there and stared at him. What was I meant to say?

"Is this her?" the woman asked glancing at James.

"Sure is her, now why don't you tell us your name?" he turned to me again. I wondered if they were together, from the way she looked at him it seems they were or she wished so really badly.

"Bella Swan," I was shocked, my voice sounded different, it was confident and didn't break like it should have done, I was scared so why did I sound like I never felt better?

"Bella... my name is James, this is Laurent and Victoria, I am pleased yet surprised you have found us in this short amount of time," he said. Short? It took me about seven hours to find them! Oh right I was a vampire now, I was much faster now, in human speed it would take me much more than that.

"I... I didn't know what to do. I was there. Alone. My throat... it was burning. I don't understand what's going on," I stuttered. Suddenly Victoria's frown turned into a friendly smile, what was that about?

"Oh don't worry, we'll teach you everything you need to know. There is nothing to worry about. But the question is, will you stay with us?" Victoria said putting her arm around my shoulders. I felt relived she didn't hate me, and for a strange reason I trusted her. James and Laurent chuckled.

"I...I... Yes of course I will stay!" I said, my hopes were up again it was going to get easier. They all smiled at my response. Laurent laughed at my enthusiasm. Then I realised that I was being a bit... would pushy be the right word? "I mean, I will stay if that's okay with you..."

"We would be glad if you did, it gets a bit boring being around these two love-birds!" Laurent spoke for the first time and laughed. I laughed too, I wasn't sure if it was really me laughing I just didn't sound the same. It sounded as if they knew each other for long now and that he was a bit annoyed at them. Victoria and James laughed too and Victoria punched Laurent in the arm, I was sure it didn't hurt.

"First thing we have to do is get you something decent to wear," Victoria said and held out her hand, I took it and she pulled me with her, I let go and followed her willingly. If anyone saw me in this they would freak out. After a few minutes we were somewhere in Paris. She led me into a dark and narrow alley, in front of us was a tall dark building with some windows broken and the door was lying on the ground near the doorway. This place gave me the creeps but I guess I could trust Victoria.

"Here we are! Our temporary 'home' " she said, temporary? So they moved around a lot? At this I was relived, this wasn't much of a home. Victoria must have seen my worried expression and said:

"Don't worry it's not like we spend much time in there, we just use it to keep our things there until we want to move on. We pick abandoned buildings because no-one visits them so no-one will notice us."

"Oh," was all I was able to choke out. It was hard for me taking all of this in. When I thought of home I remembered my friends my mom, Phil and Charlie. I missed them. Terribly. I felt like I was going to cry, but no tears would fall, I knew exactly why, one word was enough: Vampire.

We walked (vampire speed) up the uneven, wooden stairs. When we got to the top room I was amazed, the room was painted dark purple, there was a carpet made of something that reminded me of sheep. There was a white dresser and wardrobe, and a square glass table which was covered in small boxes. I guessed they held jewellery, she giggled at my expression.

"Now let's see..." she said and looked through her wardrobe." This should fit you perfectly! Go try it on over there!" she pointed at another door leading into yet another beautiful room, she gave me a straight white dress which came down to my knees, I noticed that my skin was nearly as pale as the dress. This might have worried me a little if I hadn't looked at in the mirror.

There was a woman there, looking back at me. Her face was so perfect, everything about her was just so... right. There were no words for what I looked like, I stepped back out into the main room to face Victoria, Laurent and James now all staring at me.

"Bella you look stunning," James winked at me and Laurent nodded, and to my surprise Victoria frowned. Then it hit me. James winked at me and Victoria has big feelings for James. Oops? She can't blame me though, can she? She was the one who gave me the dress and James was the one winking at me. It's not my fault he did. But then again, I might just be overreacting. I smiled at them not knowing what to say. Break the silence! I thought to myself. But I couldn't break the silence because I didn't know what I was meant to say (as usual).

"Well I think it's time to go," Laurent said, I could see he was as eager to avoid a fight as I was. Then I noticed the room was empty. There were only four bags at the door. We were leaving? I wonder why.

"Where are we going?" I asked Laurent, I also started to feel my throat hurting again. James and Victoria took two bags and went down stairs.

"James brought a place somewhere in Washington, Forks I think he said. He wants to open a place for vampires only; he wants to get vampires to get to know each other. He said it was like some kind of night club. But to me it just it just seems like he's got something up he's sleeve. You can never know what he's up to." Laurent said. To me it was a rather long and gentle way of saying: Don't trust James! I giggled at the thought. I don't know why but it seemed a little silly, living with someone who you don't trust. Laurent stared at me confused.

"Oh, sorry. But anyway you know we never talk much. None of us do. So maybe you could tell me what the Volturi are?" I asked hopeful.

"Oh yes them." He looked a bit grim; I just kept looking at him, waiting. "They are the Kings and Queens of our vampire world. You mess with them and you ask for death. You know, sometimes I think I would rather die being human than a vampire. Our death has to be more painful." He shook his head at the thought, and then grabbed the two remaining bags.

"It's ok I can carry the other one." I said taking the bag. "You say that our death has to be more painful, I...I don't understand." He sighed and said:

"The only way to kill a vampire is to rip him apart and burn the pieces." I gasped. He had to be joking. That horrible! That shut me up. I didn't ask anything until we were in a car we were driving at 100 MPH. I noticed Victoria and James talking about stealing this car...so I guess they don't usually buy, they just steal. I was still wondering what it would be like in Forks when I remembered that Charlie still lived there! And then the sudden burning in my throat became more painful than before. This time I couldn't ignore it.

"You said something before about me being thirsty, and my throat hurting. I umm... yea...my throat really hurts," I said, I knew it might have sounded a bit childish but I couldn't help sounding like a little kid telling their mom and dad about doing something bad.

"Oh yes of course! We completely forgot that you haven't had any blood for a few hours! Oh I'm sorry. I guess we don't get as hungry anymore, since we aren't newborns," Victoria said.

"Yes, we are every so sorry. But we will be in Forks in about tem minutes so we can feed then. How does that sound?"

"Great," I said. Now I only had one thing to worry about. Charlie. What was I going to do? Laurent told me before about how newborns can't really control themselves, I didn't want to suddenly go out of my mind and kill Charlie. I was starting to get worried.

"So Forks you say?" Victoria and Laurent stared at me and I could see James turning around every few seconds. "Well umm... my dad, Charlie, lives there. And I'm, err, kind of worried I might kill him." I said a little shakily.

"Don't worry, we will be watching you. And besides you seem to have great control over yourself. We have been driving near humans, and you have said nothing. But now I notice you aren't breathing," Victoria said. Then I realised she was right. I wasn't breathing! So vampires didn't need to breathe 'eh? Well that's a relief, I mean if I don't breathe in then I don't lose control. Sounds simple.

"Oh yeah, your right. And thanks for believing in me," that line was so cheesy, I laughed at myself quietly but I knew they could hear anyway.

We arrived at the hotel and left our stuff there, then went to the forest a few miles from the hotel. I didn't know what we were doing here but I followed Victoria because I could smell a human. My throat started burning again, how much longer would I have to wait? Then we stopped suddenly, there he was, the guy I could smell from miles away. He appeared to be fishing; he was sitting on a low bridge humming to himself. Victoria smiled and said:

"You take care of this one, I'll go somewhere else. Just let your senses take over," and she ran away. I turned back to him. He wasn't alone, I could smell someone else near the car, and there were two men in the car and one on the bridge. I couldn't kill him! But it was too late, I already let my senses take over and I couldn't help it. I jumped at the man from the bushes and instantly snapped his arm and neck, and I bit into his neck, sucking his blood until he had none left. I heard the car start and drive away, suddenly there was someone pulling me away.

**Did you like it? Can you guess what will happen next? Review! Review! Review! **


	3. The Volturi

CHAPTER 3: The Volturi

"Are you out of your mind?!" James shouted at me. "You just killed one person in front of two others! The Volturi will kill us all!" Oh no. The Volturi. How could I have been so stupid? What would happen to me now? What about the humans? I looked at the apologetically and Victoria seemed the only one who forgave me The Volturi turned up in the forest an hour of an awkward silence later.

"Hello James, Victoria, Laurent and..." the man leading three men and one woman.

"Bella Swan." I said simply knowing he didn't know me.

"Ah, Bella. I am Aro. Are you a newborn?" he was speaking only to me.

"Yes," I replied slowly.

"And was it you that killed that man in front of two other men?""Yes" I sighed. Death here I come.

"How many people have you killed in your new life?"He asked. What a strange question.

"This was my first time," I said and turned to look at Victoria, James and Laurent. The all looked worried. I tried to smile but I couldn't, we all knew we were going to die.

"Really? And how long have you been a vampire?" I didn't know the answer to this one; it must be a couple of hours.

"A few hours I think, at least five," I replied, my voice was now shaky.

"Five hours? And this is the first time you have fed in five hours?!" he beamed. Why? I had no idea.

"Well that it truly brilliant. I have never known a vampire so strong!" I knew exactly what he meant now. I lasted longer than any newborn could without feeding. One of the men behind Aro cleared their throat and said:

"Aro I think we should get on with it and go home,"

"Hmm...Yes, but I would like to try one more thing." he said turning back to me.

"You see I read people's minds, but I can only do so by touching them, so if you don't mind I would like to see your past," he said calmly, it sounded almost as if he was pleading, he held out his hand.

I was unsure at first but then thought: oh whatever, I'm going to die anyway. What difference would it make? I put my hand in his, his eyes snapped shut and I could feel something trying to get through to me, but it couldn't. He opened his eyes and turned back to the rest of my coven.

"Does she have a gift that you know of?"

"No" they said in unison.

"Interesting. I would like to make a deal. If you would like to live happily without us interrupting then I would like to take Bella to the castle to stay permanently. If you do not let her go or she refuses, we will be checking up on you every few weeks to see if she has learnt anything new and to see if you have broken any rules. It is up to you, please talk amongst yourselves." Aro said. We turned to each other. I loved this coven like they were my brothers and sisters, I would never let them die because of me, I made my decision.

"I'll go with them," I said quickly.

"Bella don't go. It's just a few checkups," Laurent said with pleading eyes. I and he spent a lot of time together when Victoria and James were together somewhere, we were great friends and I was sad to leave it all behind.

"I'm sorry but I have to. What if I stay and slip again? If I kill and someone will see and get away? I won't let them kill you because of me," I said sharply.

"Bella-"James started but I interrupted him.

"No James, I'm not staying!" I said, something was burning my eyes, I realised that I was crying in vampire style, Victoria looked like she was dry sobbing too.

But we simply hugged each other for a few minutes; I hugged and kissed them all. I didn't want to leave but I knew it was for the best. And besides Aro didn't look like he was that bad. I turned around to face him and said:

"Fine, I will leave with you if you will leave them alone," I said sternly.

"You have my word," he chuckled and took my hand.

"Goodbye" I whispered back to my dear coven, they looked on the verge of tears which was the closest a vampire could get. We ran back to a black limo and drove in silence.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You are making it sound like we are putting you in jail," Aro chuckled. "We are going to Italy. To our underground castle. There you will learn how to control your gift,"

"I have a gift?"

"Yes, you can shield out your thoughts from anyone," this was a surprise for me. I had a gift? Me? And what did he mean by 'learn how to control your gift'?

"re you sure I'ts a good idea to take her with us?" a man next to Aro asked.

"Yes, I think she will be a wonderful addition to the Volturi," Aro smiled.

"Hmph,"

"I still do not know much about you, I wish i could know more," Aro chuckled.

"I was..." i told them about my party an the trip to the theme park, how James changed me and how i ended up with them. It was a long ride, they asked me questions about my past life, they asked what I would like to do in the future. I was surprise they were so curious, nobody ever really cared, except for the people tat knew me.

I wondered what it would be like, Aro said something about an underground castle. Would they hurt me? I didn't think they would, if they were so curious they wouldn't kill me. I was also slightly hurt. I only knew James, Laurent and Victoria for a few days but it felt like years. I wondered if I would still be able to see them sometime.


End file.
